In The Light of One Lamp
by gugigi173
Summary: "Mereka hidup dalam teror dan mimpi buruk. Tertekan, gangguan kejiwaan, kemudian ..." Nafas Yukio memburu, belum siap mendengar kelanjutannya. "... mati bunuh diri." Yukio menyadari satu hal, sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi, kakaknya dalam bahaya.


**Ao no Exorcist © Kazue Kato**

 **Story by gugigi173**

 **.**

 **.**

 **In The Light of One Lamp**

Hari itu, dipimpin Yukio dan diawasi Shura, para Exwire mendapat misi menumpas sekumpulan iblis di sebuah rumah sakit raksasa yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Letak bangunan sendiri berada di pinggir kota, tidak heran mereka tak menjumpai penduduk yang tinggal di sekitar situ. Belum lagi, rumor yang menyebar begitu cepat membuat banyak orang takut memasuki area itu.

 _Tempat itu sangat angker. Sekali kau memasukinya, kau tidak akan pernah kembali._

Yukio berdiri di depan gerbang masuk yang kelihatan di segel dan dihalangi beberapa gelondong kayu. Pandangannya lurus ke arah murid-muridnya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah menjelaskan misi kita di perjalanan tadi, jadi aku akan menjelaskannya lagi secara garis besar saja. Kumpulan iblis ini memang tidak berbahaya, tapi lain cerita kalau mereka menyerang secara bersama-sama. Pastikan kalian tidak terkepung, dan sebisa mungkin pecah formasi musuh." Yukio berhenti sejenak. "Sekarang, pembagian kelompok."

Shiemi, Suguro, Shima, dan Konekomaru terlihat sedikit tegang, sedang Izumo hanya diam memasang muka masam. Shura berdiri di paling belakang sambil meneguk birnya, mengabaikan Yukio dan yang lain. Dan karena Takara sakit, kali ini ia tidak ikut serta dalam misi.

"Shiemi _-san_ , Rin, dan Shima _-kun_ akan bersamaku menuju arah barat. Sisanya, kalian ikuti Shura _-san_ ke timur," ujar Yukio sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Suguro terlihat kurang puas.

"Ya, Suguro _-kun_?" Yukio bertanya saat Suguro mengangkat tangan.

" _Sensei_ , bisakah kami semua pergi sendiri?" Yukio mengangkat alis. "Jadi yah, kau pergi saja bersama Okumura _-kun_ dan Kirigakure _-sensei_ ke arah barat, sedang kami pergi ke arah timur," kata Suguro melanjutkan.

"Tidak boleh, itu terlalu beresiko," larang Yukio. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam." Suguro menunduk, merasa keberatan.

"Ayolah Yukio, biarkan saja, mereka semua kan hebat. Kau tidak lihat wajah mereka yang bersemangat itu?" Shura meneguk tetes bir terakhir, wajahnya terlihat puas.

"Tapi—"

"Aku yakin mereka bisa melakukannya, aku percaya itu." Shura tersenyum simpul, diikuti Suguro dan kawan-kawan.

"Yah, karena ada Suguro, mereka pasti baik-baik saja kok!" kata Rin bersemangat. Suguro terlihat malu mendengarnya.

Yukio menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku menyerah. Hati-hati saja, dan jangan lupa nyalakan sinyal darurat jika terjadi sesuatu," desahnya tak punya pilihan lain.

"Baik!" teriak para Exwire kecuali Rin bersama-sama.

Setelah itu, mereka memasuki bangunan tua itu.

* * *

"Mana sih yang kuatnya? Aku jadi bosan." Rin menggerutu sepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

" _Nii-san_ , kita kemari bukan untuk bersenang-senang. Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh," ucap Yukio mengingatkan. Rin mendecak sebal.

"Tapi Shura, apa tempat ini memang hanya didiami iblis tingkat rendah saja?" Rin melirik Shura di belakangnya.

"Rumah sakit ini punya delapan lantai dan sangat luas, jadi tidak heran kalau kita belum menemukan satu iblis pun yang kuat. Mereka mungkin bersembunyi di suatu tempat."

"Itu yang aku takutkan. Bagaimana kalau iblis-iblis kelas tinggi bersembunyi di rute kelompok Suguro _-kun_?" kali ini Yukio yang bertanya.

"Yukio, kau tau kenapa aku menyuruhmu pergi ke barat dan bukan timur bersama Rin?" Yukio menggeleng.

"Karena aku merasakan hawa iblis lebih kuat di rute ini," tambah Shura terlihat sangat serius.

Rin meloncat kegirangan. "Yaay, berarti kita akan bertarung dengan yang kuat!"

Yukio menatap kesal kepada Shura. Dia tidak suka jika harus menempatkan kakaknya di situasi yang berbahaya sampai perlu bertarung mati-matian. Intinya, Yukio takut Rin lepas kendali. Tapi pada dasarnya, Yukio hanya terlalu protektif pada saudaranya.

"Oh, aku merasakan sesuatu." Shura berhenti berjalan, diikuti Okumura bersaudara di depannya. Rin terlihat sangat senang sampai senyum-senyum. Tapi lain dari kakaknya, Yukio merasa ngeri.

"Shura ..." Yukio melirik Shura, terkejut mendapati Shura yang melotot menyadari sesuatu. Perasaan Yukio tidak enak.

"Oh, di sana!" Rin mengejar sesosok bayangan yang berlari ke tangga darurat menuju lantai empat. Shura langsung memburunya.

"Oi, TUNG—"

BRAAK!

Beberapa meja dan kursi logam muncul dari ruangan di sebelah mereka, menghalangi jalan mereka. Shura dan Yukio tersentak kaget, tapi tetap berusaha maju sampai sebuah ranjang berkarat dilempar tepat ke wajah mereka.

Shura dan Yukio berhasil menghindar. Detik selanjutnya, sosok monster berkepala kambing bertubuh gorila berdiri di hadapan mereka, kemudian meraung seperti seekor beruang gila.

"Apa-apaan ... ini?" Yukio mematung, sebelum Shura menariknya menghindari serangan monster itu.

"Kita harus bertarung, Yukio!" seru Shura seraya mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Yukio hanya bisa menatap ngeri pada sosok setinggi hampir tiga meter itu.

* * *

"Oi, oi, berhenti melarikan diri begitu! Bertarunglah denganku, hoi!" Rin mengejar sosok bayangan besar itu, berusaha mendekat dan memojokkannya sampai waktu dimana Rin perlu menarik Kurikaranya.

"Oi!"

Bayangan besar itu tak menggubris Rin, malah mempermainkan Rin dengan berlari-lari dari lantai satu ke lantai lainnya. Beberapa kali Rin hampir tersandung barang-barang rumah sakit yang berserakan di koridor. Belum lagi, makhluk yang dikejarnya juga kadang melempar beberapa benda dari setiap kamar rumah sakit yang mereka lewati.

Setelah lama berputar-putar di dalam bangunan yang luas itu, sosok bayangan itu berhenti di lantai tujuh.

"Hah—sudah selesai—hah," Rin menarik oksigen kuat-kuat. "Sudah selesai kan main kejar-kejarannya?" tanya Rin sengit.

Bayangan itu menyeringai. Kemudian tertawa dengan suara yang menggelegar dan terdengar mengerikan.

" _HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA—"_ Dahi Rin berkerut mendengar tawanya. _"AKU AKAN MELENYAPKAN SEMUA YANG DATANG KEMARI! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, EXORCIST!"_ Iblis itu menerjang Rin yang bergeming.

Rin hampir menarik Kurikara saat monster itu tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dan memukul punggungnya dengan kursi besi yang berkarat, kemudian merenggut pedangnya dan menelannya ke dalam tubuh hitamnya. Rin melotot.

"Kembalikan, sialan!"

Api biru menjalar di tubuh Rin, membuat bayangan itu tambah menyeringai.

" _Seorang Exorcist keturunan iblis! Menarik!"_

Dengan serangan membabi butanya, Rin menyerang musuhnya, berusaha mengambil kembali senjatanya. Namun berapa kali pun Rin menyerang, iblis itu selalu berhasil menghindar. Rin sadar iblis itu hanya bermain-main dengannya. Apalagi, makhluk itu tak sekalipun membalas serangannya.

"KEMBALIKAAAN!"

Rin merasakan sebuah tangan besar mencengkram tubuhnya, kemudian melempar dirinya ke dalam lift tua. Rin merasakan punggungnya yang terasa nyeri karena membentur dinding lift. Saat berusaha bangkit, Rin terdiam, tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ap—"

" _Kau jatuh ke dalam perangkapku, Exorcist. Mari kita_ _ **bersenang-senang**_ _."_

Pintu lift tiba-tiba tertutup dengan suara logam berkarat yang mengerikan, diiringi tawa iblis yang menjadi lawan Rin. Rin berusaha berteriak, namun tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tidak berhasil sampai kepalanya terasa sakit dan pandangannya mulai kabur.

Kemudian, semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

"Yukio, belakangmu!"

Yukio berbalik dan berusaha menembak, tapi tangan iblis itu berhasil memukulnya hingga terjengkang.

"Yukio!" Shura cepat-cepat menghabisi iblis kelas teri yang menghalanginya.

" _Kirigakure Ryuu Maken-ki: Jawarage!_ " Mata pedang Shura berubah menjadi dua. " _Dafon!_ "

Yukio melihat monster yang berdiri di hadapannya terbelah, kemudian bagian tubuhnya terjatuh masing-masing ke kanan dan kiri. Coal Tar bermunculan dari tubuh iblis yang mati itu.

"Dasar ceroboh! Kau bisa mati tahu, Yukio!" seru Shura marah. Yukio terkejut mendengarnya.

"Maaf," bisiknya sambil bangkit dari posisinya.

Shura mendengus. "Sudahlah, yang penting kau masih hidup."

Yukio terdiam. Perasaan marah dan khawatir kepada saudara kembarnya memenuhi pikirannya, mengganggu konsentrasinya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat itu jika saja Shura tidak menolongnya tepat waktu.

* * *

Tempat itu sangat gelap, tiada secercah cahaya pun yang menerangi.

Nafas Rin memburu. Tangannya memeluk erat-erat tubuhnya sendiri, berusaha melawan rasa takut yang menyergapnya. Rin mendongak, mendapati teman-temannya berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan intimidasi.

"Mosnter."

"Ti-tidak! Berhenti menyebutku begitu!"

"Apa kau tahu apa yang diperbuat api biru itu lima belas tahun yang lalu?"

Rin menggeleng kuat-kuat. Kedua tangannya berusaha menutupi telinganya, berharap suara teman-temannya bisa hilang dari pendengarannya.

Tapi semuanya sia-sia.

"Ayahku mati karena api itu."

"Hentikan, teman-teman." Rin mulai terisak.

"Penipu. Rin, kau membohongi kami."

"Tolong ... siapapun."

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?"

Sedetik kemudian, Kuro dengan wujud raksasanya menerjang Rin, menggingit sebelah kaki Rin sampai putus. Rin berteriak kesakitan. _Kenapa? Ada apa denganmu, Kuro?!_

Shima menusukkan ujung Kiriku ke perut Rin, tepat di ulu hati. Bon dan Konekomaru mulai merapal mantra ayat mematikan, Izumo memanggil kedua familiarnya, memerintahkan mereka untuk mencabik-cabik kedua tangan Rin. Kesakitan, Rin meraung meminta teman-temannya untuk berhenti.

"Hentikan! Sakit, sakit! HENTIKAAAAAN!"

Tepat di ujung kalimatnya, Bon dan Konekomaru berhasil merapal mantra. Rin yang menjadi target, tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya ditusuk seribu jarum dan semua tulang di tubuhnya remuk. Rin terbatuk, mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulut, hidung, telinga, bahkan kedua matanya. Sayangnya, ia masih cukup sadar untuk merasakan sakitnya.

Semua yang menyerang dirinya tiba-tiba berhenti. Saat itu juga, Rin merasakan sakit luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Darah mengalir dari tempat Shima menusukkan Kirikunya. Air mata yang yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir kini bercampur sempurna dengan darahnya. Rin merasa terkhianati.

Dengan kesadaran penuh, ia melihat semua luka-lukanya perlahan menghilang. Tentu saja, Rin tidak terkejut karena dirinya memang seorang anak iblis. Tapi meski luka-lukanya menghilang, dan kakinya sudah utuh kembali, Rin merasa makin kesakitan. Bukan karena luka-luka itu, tapi karena hatinya hancur. Kepercayaannya telah hancur karena apa yang telah dilakukan teman-temannya.

"Kukira kita ... te ... man." Rin berujar lirih.

Rin pikir mereka sudah selesai dengannya. Nyatanya, teman-temannya menyiksanya kembali. Lebih lama, lebih keras, dan lebih menyakitkan. Meski Rin berteriak, meraung, dan menjerit meminta mereka berhenti, mereka tak mempedulikannya, seolah tiap-tiap telinga mereka sudah berubah tuli. Detik itu juga, teman-temannya berubah menjadi monster di matanya, membuat mimpi terburuk bagi Rin.

Rin hampir kehilangan kesadaran, ketika menyadari orang-orang yang menusuk-nusuk dan mencabik tubuhnya, kemudian merapal mantra ayat mematikan padanya, bukanlah teman-temannya lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka berhenti, menunggu luka-lukanya pulih untuk menyiksanya kembali. Dengan leher yang sepertiganya putus, Rin mendongak, mendapati Shiemi yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri menonton, memegang Kurikara yang sudah lepas dari sarungnya.

"Shi ... e ... mi—"

Kedua mata Rin terbelalak. Rasa ngeri dan sakit berpusat di jantungnya. Shiemi menusuknya dengan pedangnya sendiri. Gadis itu menyeringai sambil mengajak teman-temannya pergi meninggalkan Rin dengan Kurikara menancap di jantungnya.

 _Aku ingin mati saja._

Rin tidak bisa mati, karena cepat atau lambat, lukanya akan pulih kembali. Tapi entah mengapa, tempat Kurikara menancap di tubuhnya terasa semakin sakit, seperti sesuatu telah menusuk kemudian membakar jantungnya. Dengan susah payah, ditariknya pedang itu dari tubuhnya. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Tergeletak sendirian dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya, Rin mulai mengingat perjalanan hidupnya. Ayahnya—Shiro, orang-orang di biara yang sudah ia anggap keluarga. Teman-teman yang tidak sekalipun ia pikir akan mengkianati dan menyakitinya sejauh ini, kemudian adiknya—

"Yu ... ki ... o." Rin menangis tanpa suara. Setidaknya, sebelum ia benar-benar mati, ia ingin melihat wajah adik kembarnya, adiknya yang menyebalkan dan sok mengatur. Adiknya yang tidak akan berhenti menggerutu saat Rin berbuat kesalahan kecil sekalipun. Adiknya yang akan selalu kembali padaya meski Rin membuat Yukio marah karena kelakuannya. Adiknya, yang selalu ia sayangi.

"Yukio ..., tolong aku." Dengan itu, kegelapan di hadapannya perlahan menghilang, digantikan cahaya menyilaukan dari cahaya dari atap yang sedikit berlubang. Rin menyadarinya, ia kembali ke dalam lift, tempat ia dikurung oleh sosok bayangan mengerikan yang bahkan bukan target misinya bersama yang lain.

Di hadapannya, berdiri sosok yang sangat Rin kenali.

"Yukio."

Tanpa bisa melawan, sebuah sulur tumbuhan iblis menarik tubuh tak berdaya Rin dan menguncinya ke dinding lift. Sesosok bayangan mengerikan muncul di belakang tubuh Yukio.

"Aku akan membuatmu menderita. Aku akan membunuhmu secara perlahan!" Sosok berwujud _reaper_ berkepala anjing itu menyeringai pada Rin.

Rin menyadari monster itu mencengkram bahu adiknya. "Yukio, lari! Kenapa kau diam saja?!"

Yukio bergeming. "Yuki—"

JLEB.

Rin menatap horor pemandangan yang tercermin di matanya. Dari belakang punggung adiknya, Shura menusukkan pedang miliknya—Kiba, ke perut Yukio, membuat Yukio roboh sambil memekik kesakitan.

"Jangan! Jangan sakiti adikku! Lakukan apapun padaku asal jangan sentuh saudaraku! Yukio! YUKIO!" Rin menjerit panik, berusaha melepaskan diri dari sulur-sulur tanaman iblis yang mencengkramnya, namun gagal.

Tidak lama, Shura menghilang, digantikan kehadiran keempat temannya yang sebelumnya menyiksa dirinya. Dengan tatapan haus darah, mereka menyerang Yukio tanpa ampun.

"JANGAN SENTUH YUKIO!" teriak Rin dengan suara serak. _Tidak akan kumaafkan! tidak akan kumaafkan!_

"KALIAN AKAN KUBUNUH! LEPASKAN DIA, BRENGSEK!"

Mereka semua berhenti.

Dengan wajah berlumuran darah, Yukio mendongak. " _Nii_ ... _-san_ , tolong aku." Rin merasa hancur melihat kondisi adik kembarnya, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Shiemi yang sedari tadi diam mengacungkan pistol pada Yukio, tepat di kepalanya.

"JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAAAAAN!" Rin berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya. Ketakutan akan kehilangan saudara satu-satunya, membuat Rin hampir gila.

"JANGAN LAKUKAN—"

DOR!

Suara itu menggema dalam lift, dan bau bubuk mesiu memenuhi ruangan kecil yang tertutup itu. Rin berteriak frustasi. Takut, marah, kecewa, benci, semuanya tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Rin merasa hidupnya tak ada artinya lagi. Semuanya, semua yang ia punya telah pergi. Semuanya, semuanya—

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHH!" Rin berteriak kesetanan dengan wajah penuh rasa ngeri dan air mata bercucuran. Rin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, sampai suara pintu lift dihancurkan hingga terbuka. Rin berada di puncak emosinya, sampai tubuhnya yang gemetaran rubuh ke lantai lantai.

Sayup-sayup, Rin mendengar suara orang yang memanggil dirinya.

" _NII-SAN_!"

Ia kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

Yukio sedang sibuk membersihkan luka di sikunya sambil terus berlari di belakang Shura saat tiba-tiba temannya itu berhenti berlari. Yukio ikut berhenti tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukanya.

"Yukio." Yukio mendongak, menatap Shura yang memandang lurus ke depan, ke koridor yang gelap.

"Iblis yang dikejar Rin itu bukan iblis biasa."

"Apa?"

"Itu tipe yang jarang ditemui." Shura terdiam sebentar. "Bentuknya seperti bayangan, tapi sebenarnya dia punya tubuh, bentuknya tubuhnya seperti manusia tapi berkepala anjing, berjubah hitam dan membawa sabit sebagai senjatanya. Mereka dipanggil _Reaper_ _Berkepala Anjing_."

"Aku pernah mendengarnya. Tapi aku tidak pernah mendapat informasi tentang kekuatannya." Perasaan Yukio makin tidak enak.

"Mereka iblis yang lemah secara fisik, makanya tidak pernah menyerang lawannya. Tapi yang membuatnya berbahaya adalah ..."

Yukio menunggu jawaban Shura dengan perasaan berkecamuk. "Apa?"

"... kemampuan untuk merasuki alam bawah sadar targetnya dan membunuhnya secara mental." Yukio melotot, tapi Shura tidak memberi reaksi berati. "Kebanyakan dari mereka mati, tapi beberapa berhasil lolos dan bertahan hidup. Yah, hanya satu dari dua puluh orang sih."

"Dan mereka yang berhasil lolos?"

Pandangan Shura menggelap. "Mereka hidup dalam teror dan mimpi buruk. Tertekan, gangguan kejiwaan, kemudian ..."

Nafas Yukio mulai memburu, belum siap mendengar kelanjutannya.

"... mati bunuh diri."

Wajah Yukio memucat. Tidak mungkin dia akan membiarkan makhluk itu menyerang kakaknya. Yukio tidak mau kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Shura melirik Yukio yang mematung karena _shock_. Ia sadar Yukio begitu menyayangi kakaknya, makanya tidak aneh jika anak itu memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu. Shura melihat tangan Yukio yang memegang pistolnya dengan gemetaran.

"Kita harus bergegas."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Yukio mengekor Shura.

Derap langkah kaki sepasang manusia bergema dalam lorong bangunan tua itu. Dinding tembok lorong terlihat lembab dan dipenuhi lumut, bahkan kebanyakan catnya sudah mengelupas di sana-sini. Atap-atap banyak yang berlubang, memberi pemandangan gelap yang mengerikan di atas sana. Kebanyakan jendela-jendelanya sudah tak berkaca, karena hal itu juga, air hujan menggenangi beberapa area bangunan. Beberapa kali Yukio dan Shura hampir terpeleset karena lantai yang basah dan licin.

Beberapa lantai sudah dilewati, namun mereka tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan Rin.

"Shura _-san_ , kau yakin kita mengambil jalan yang benar?" tanya Yukio seraya menyorotkan senternya ke beberapa ruangan yang sudah tak berpintu. Rumah sakit tua yang sudah ditinggalkan selama hampir empat puluh tahun itu kondisinya terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Ruangan yang terobrak-abrik, benda-benda berbahan logam yang berkarat dan mengeluarkan bau tajam, dan tempat yang gelap karena tidak ada penerangan. Beberapa rumor mengatakan alasan penutupan tempat ini adalah karena banyaknya pasien yang dibunuh oleh seorang suster gila, beberapa lainnya mengatakan bahwa adanya bunuh diri masal empat puluh tahun lalu oleh para pasien, beberapa lainnya mengatakan tempat itu sangat berhantu, karena banyaknya laporan kejadian _poltergeist_ yang mengganggu kenyamanan bahkan berujung tewasnya puluhan penghuni rumah sakit. Tapi rumor tetaplah rumor, tidak ada cerita yang sepenuhnya benar atau dapat dibenarkan. Tapi yang pasti, para Exorcist tahu kebenarannya.

Empat puluh tahun lalu, para iblis menjadikan rumah sakit itu sebagai "rumah" mereka di Assiah.

"Entahlah, Yukio. Kenapa kau tidak gunakan insting saudaramu itu untuk menemukan anak itu?" Shura menendang pintu besi di hadapannya, membuat suara mengerikan dari logam yang berdecit.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal semacam itu. Dasar," desah Yukio.

"Selama Rin membawa Kurikara, dia aman. Yang penting kau harus tetap tenang Yukio, atur nafasmu!" Shura menatap tajam pada pemuda berkacamata di belakangnya. Yukio terlihat terkejut karena Shura menyadari rasa paniknya.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan kakakmu."

" _Nii-san_ tidak pernah melakukan hal dengan baik. Yah, kecuali pekerjaan rumah tangga," keluh Yukio.

"Memangnya dia cewek?" ejek Shura.

"Dia juga ceroboh dan seringkali tidak mempedulikan keselamatannya sendiri." Yukio tertunduk menatap lantai yang kotor. "Makanya aku tak pernah bisa tidak khawatir," tambahnya. "Saudara yang merepotkan."

Shura terkekeh. "Kau tidak jujur Yukio, sebenarnya—"

SREEET!

Shura dan Yukio terdiam seketika, memasang telinga baik-baik sambil mempertajam kewaspadaan mereka. Koridor gelap tempat mereka berada tiba-tiba terasa sangat dingin. Atmosfir berubah, terasa lebih mencekam.

SREEET!

"Shura _-san_." Yukio berbisik.

"Ya."

Di depan mereka, berdiri iblis berwujud _reaper_. Moncong anjingnya mencuat dari tudung yang dikenakannya, dengan lidah menjulur penuh saliva.

"Lebih mengerikan dari yang diilustrasikan dalam buku," komentar Yukio seraya mengamati makhluk itu dari atas sampai bawah. Shura hanya tersenyum.

"Hoi, kemanakan anak itu?" Shura bertanya sambil menghunuskan pedangnya.

" _Exorcist lagi. Kali ini ada dua, khukhukhu."_

"Dia bisa bicara." Yukio mengarahkan pistolnya, siap menarik pelatuk senjatanya. "Tipikal iblis kelas atas."

"Hati-hati, Yukio. Dia bisa menguasai alam sadarmu." Mata Shura menyipit. "Hoi, kutanya sekali lagi, kemanakan anak itu?"

Iblis itu memiringkan kepala sebelum menjawab, _"Oh, anak iblis itu?"_ Perasaan Yukio makin tidak enak mendengarnya. Dilihatnya iblis itu menunjuk sebuah pedang yang tergeletak di depan sebuah lift. _"Anak itu sudah mati."_

DOR! DOR!

Suara tembakan menggema sepanjang koridor. Yukio berkali-kali menembak namun musuhnya selalu dapat menghindari serangannya. Frustasi, Yukio mendekati sang iblis dan mencoba menembaknya dari jarak dekat. Tanpa disadari, sebuah sabit melesat di depan hidungnya. Shura berhasil menarik Yukio sebelum senjata itu mengenainya.

"Jangan gegabah! Sudah kubilang 'kan, makhluk itu hanya mempermainkan lawannya!" tegas Shura sambil menarik Yukio lebih jauh.

"Tapi barusan dia menyerangku!"

"Itu hanya saat dia terdesak saja!"

Yukio terdiam, sebelum menepis tangan Shura yang mencengkram bajunya.

" _Nii-san_ ," Yukio menatap tajam ke arah Kurikara yang tergeletak jauh di depannya, "apa dia akan baik-baik saja, Shura _-san_?"

Shura menatap wajah Yukio yang dikuasai rasa takut, namun wanita itu hanya bisa menunduk sebagai jawaban. Yukio menyadari satu hal, _sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi, kakaknya dalam bahaya._

" _Wah, wah, kalian ingin bermain juga denganku?"_ Iblis itu berubah menjadi bayangan, kemudian berputar-putar di atas Shura dan Yukio.

"Dengar, adik kecil," desis Shura tajam sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Yukio, "makhluk ini tidak bisa dilawan dengan senjata, aku akan merapal mantra untuk menyerangnya. Memang tidak bisa melenyapkannya, tapi aku bisa mengusirnya dari sini untuk beberapa waktu. Kau harus tenang, atau kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan Rin."

Yukio mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dari raut wajahnya, kentara sekali bahwa pikirannya sedang berkecamuk. Namun akhirnya, ia mengangguk mengerti. Diisinya pistolnya dengan peluru sampai penuh.

"Baiklah. Jadi tugasku hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya sampai kau menyelesaikan mantramu 'kan?"

"Pintar." Shura tersenyum puas. "Ajak dia bermain."

Yukio mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian membuangnya.

"Mulai, Shura _-san_!" Yukio mulai berlari menjauhi Shura menuju Kurikara. Iblis yang melawannya sekonyong-konyong mengejar Yukio. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Shura langsung membaca mantra pengusiran.

Bayangan itu berhenti di depan Yukio, kemudian berubah wujud menjadi _reaper_ berkepala anjing. Dengan satu sabetan, iblis itu berhasil menggores pipi Yukio dengan sabit besarnya. Tidak ingin terpojok, Yukio menembakkan peluru-pelurunya.

Sia-sia. Yukio gagal melukainya.

" _HAHAHAHAHA! Aku melihatmu dalam pikiran anak iblis itu! Jadi kaulah sang adik kecil itu?"_ kikik sang iblis sambil terus menghindari serangan Yukio. Yukio semakin kesal mendengarnya.

"Jangan panggil kakakku dengan sebutan anak iblis!" Yukio melempar granat air suci ke arah lantai. Ketika meledak dan asapnya menyebar, Yukio bisa mendengar pekikan mengerikan dari iblis _reaper_ itu.

" _Panas! Panas!"_

Menyadari lawannya sedang kewalahan, Yukio bergegas berlari menuju Kurikara. Namun saat tangannya hampir menyentuh pedang sang kakak, sebuah sulur iblis menariknya, kemudian membantingnya ke dinding. Yukio mengerang kesakitan.

"Shura _-san_!" panggilnya pada wanita itu. Namun tidak ada respon. Yukio tahu Shura masih sibuk merapal mantranya. Dengan perlahan, Yukio berdiri dan mendongak, mendapati lawannya dalam wujud _reaper_ sudah berdiri di depannya.

" _Masih bisa berdiri rupany—"_

DOR!

Suara tembakan menggema kembali dalam koridor. Yukio berhasil menembak kepala anjing itu, tapi hal itu bahkan tak merubuhkan lawannya. Yukio menjatuhkan senjata apinya.

" _Kau bodoh ya? Peluru biasa tidak akan bisa membunuh—"_

Klik. TRANG! SRAAAT!

Kepulan asap tiba-tiba memenuhi koridor tempat Yukio berdiri. Dirinya tersenyum saat sang iblis mengerang kesakitan akibat asap dari granat air suci milik Yukio.

"Enyah kau, iblis busuk," desisnya.

Yukio menunggu hingga kepulan asap dari granatnya berkurang, kemudian berjalan ke arah Kurikara.

" _Kau pikir ini sudah berakhir?"_

Yukio membeku, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, pandangannya mulai kabur.

" _Tidurlah dalam_ _ **mimpi buruk**_ _mu, Exorcist."_

Dunianya menjadi gelap.

Shura menatap dari kejauhan. Mantranya masih belum selesai. Ia kehabisan waktu.

 _Yukio, bertahanlah!_

Yukio mengerjap, mendapati sekelilingnya gelap gulita.

Susah payah ia berdiri. "Aku ... di mana?"

Tiba-tiba Shiro muncul di hadapannya. Kedua mata Yukio membulat.

"A ... yah?"

Yukio mematung, memandangi wajah Shiro yang pucat pasi. Ayahnya yang sudah tiada, kini muncul di hadapannya. Yukio senang melihat ayahnya, tapi entah mengapa, rasa takut tiba-tiba menguasainya. Sorot mata ayahnya terlihat mengintimidasi, seolah ... _dia ingin membunuhku_.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Yukio," bisik Shiro pelan, namun tetap terdengar oleh Yukio. "Bukannya kau bilang akan melindungi kakakmu?"

"Itu ... aku—" Bahunya mulai gemetar.

"Kau bilang kau ingin kuat untuk kakakmu."

"Maafkan aku, Ayah—"

"Rin sudah mati."

DEG! Jantung Yukio bergemuruh, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Rasa panik menyerang dirinya.

"Aku—"

"Kau membunuhnya." Shiro menarik pistolnya dari kantong di belakang tubuhnya. Yukio mundur selangkah.

"Tidak Ayah! Tidak! Aku—"

"Yu ... ki ... o."

Yukio menoleh ke asal suara, hanya untuk menemukan tubuh saudara kembarnya yang berlumuran darah, sekarat. Nafasnya semakin tak stabil.

Rin yang tergeletak di lantai yang dingin, mengulurkan tangannya. "Yukio, tolong aku ..."

Detak jantungnya makin tak karuan. Keringat dingin membanjiri pakaiannya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, Yukio kesulitan bernafas. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk.

"Kau membunuhnya, Yukio!"

"BUKAN! BUKAN! BUKAN!" Yukio menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangannya yang berkeringat dingin. "AKU TIDAK—"

"Kau pantas mati!" Shiro mengacungkan senjatanya, membidik kepala Yukio dan mencoba menarik pelatuknya.

"— _akuma o kurayami ni modosu!"_

Tiba-tiba, Yukio melihat ayahnya meringis kesakitan hingga menjatuhkan senjatanya.

"Ayah—"

" _Yukio, sadarlah!"_ Suara Shura menggema dalam pikirannya. Yukio celingukan mencari dirinya.

" _Iblis itu sedang memasuki alam bawah sadarmu! Jangan biarkan dia menguasaimu! Sadarlah!"_

Yukio melihat Shiro yang berusaha berdiri dengan tegak, nafasnya terlihat tersengal-sengal. Dengan susah payah, tangannya kembali mengambil senjatanya yang terjatuh dan membidikkannya kembali kepada Yukio.

"Matilah—"

" _Yukio!"_

Yukio menarik pistol dari kantung belakangnya, dan mengarahkan moncongnya ke wajah Shiro.

"Aku tidak membunuh Rin! Enyahlah, peniru!" Dengan satu tembakan, sosok yang meniru wujud ayahnya rubuh di hadapannya.

Seketika, sekelilingnya berubah, tidak lagi gelap gulita. Sosok tubuh Rin turut menghilang ketika kegelapan itu pergi. Yukio melihat dinding rumah sakit kembali.

Shura berlari ke hadapannya. "Yukio! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Yukio sempat terdiam beberapa saat, baru kemudian mengangguk padanya. Shura membuang nafas lega.

Suara raungan mengembalikan kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Yukio memandangi lawannya yang dibalut cahaya merah dari lingkaran sihir di bawahnya. Setelah itu, iblis itu berubah menjadi bayangan dan menghilang menjadi asap. Yukio terkejut melihatnya.

"Dia akan kembali setelah beberapa hari," ujar Shura.

" _Nii-san_." Yukio terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum teringat sesuatu. Kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Shura. "Kakakku—"

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHH!"

Yukio terbelalak, begitu pula dengan Shura. Yukio berlari ke asal suara, menyadari bahwa saudara kembarnya berada di balik pintu lift tua di hadapannya.

" _Nii-san_!" panggilnya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu logam itu.

"Minggir, Yukio." Shura menarik Yukio untuk menjauh. " _Kirigakure Ryuu Maken-ki: Jawarage! Dafos!_ "

Seketika pintu lift hancur, menyingkap pemandangan di dalamnya. Yukio bergidik ngeri melihat keadaan Rin yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai lift yang dingin.

" _NII-SAN_!"

* * *

"HENTIKAN! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!"

Kuro, Uke, dan Mike tak henti-hentinya mencabik-cabik tubuhnya, membuat daging-daging dari tubuhnya berceceran. Shiemi muncul di hadapannya, kemudian menusuk-nusuk setiap inci tubuh Rin dengan Kurikara.

"ARRRRGGGH! SAKIT! SAKIT!"

Rin meraung-raung kala tulang-tulangnya remuk akibat rapalan mantra Bon dan Konekomaru. Seolah tak puas dengan menyakiti Rin secara fisik, teman-temannya juga menyakitinya secara mental. Mereka menyeret tubuh Yukio ke hadapan Rin, kemudian menyakitinya seperti yang mereka lakukan kepada Rin. Terakhir, kejadian yang sama terulang. Shiemi, dengan seringainya menodongkan pistol milik Yukio kepada pemiliknya.

Semua jerit dan teriakan Rin tak satupun didengar, hingga kedua matanya melihat semua teman-temannya merenggut nyawa sang adik.

"AAAARRRGGH!"

Rin terbangun seperti orang yang kesurupan, dengan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Yukio yang tidur di _futon_ yang tak jauh darinya terbangun seketika, ia langsung memburu sang kakak yang terlihat baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruk yang terburuk dari yang terburuk.

" _Nii-san_ , tenanglah! _Nii-san_!" Yukio mencengkram kedua bahu Rin yang gemetaran. Dilihat wajah sang kakak yang pucat dan ketakutan setengah mati, air mata bercucuran membasahi wajah dinginnya. Rin tak hentinya berteriak, terdengar pilu di telinga sang adik.

"RIN!" dengan satu hentakan, tubuh Rin yang meronta-ronta akhirnya diam. Menyisakan hening di antara kedua bersaudara itu.

"Rin, tenanglah, itu hanya mimpi." Tangan Yukio beralih menyentuh wajah Rin yang penuh rasa takut dan air mata. "Dengarkan aku, itu semua tidak nyata. Kau aman, mengerti?" ucapnya menenangkan.

Akal sehat Rin masih belum kembali sampai suara Yukio menyadarkannya. Dilihatnya wajah sang adik yang terlihat sangat khawatir akan keadaannya.

"Yukio ... Yukio! Kau masih hidup! Kau masih hidup!" Rin memeluk erat leher Yukio. Adik kembarnya masih hidup dan kini duduk di hadapannya. Rin menangis meraung-raung, teringat pemandangan teman-temannya yang yang menyiksa dan membunuh Yukio.

Yukio mengelus-ngelus punggung Rin, berusaha menenangkan. "Ada apa, _nii-san_? Sejak awal aku baik-baik saja kok."

Yukio menyadari pelukan Rin semakin erat, seolah Rin akan meremukkan tulang-tulangnya. "Mereka menyakitimu! Menyiksamu! Mereka ... membunuhmu." Rin terisak-isak.

"Mereka siapa?" Yukio bertanya, sambil merasakan tubuh sang kakak yang gemetaran hebat saat berkata mereka membunuhnya.

"Teman-teman." Rin berkata dengan suara parau.

Yukio terlihat terkejut. Ia melepas tubuh Rin yang memeluknya kiat erat dengan susah payah, memaksa Rin menatapnya.

" _Nii-san_ , dengar, itu tidak benar, itu hanya mimpi, mengerti?" Yukio mencoba meyakinkan Rin.

"Mereka pengkhianat! Mereka menyakitiku! Mereka juga mengambilmu dariku!"

Rin berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya, ketika pintu geser di hadapan mereka terbuka.

"Yukio! Ada apa?"

Shura menatap Rin yang ketakutan.

"Rin—"

"Pergi! Pergipergipergipergipergipergi! PERGIIIII!" Rin kelihatan lebih panik dari sebelumnya, membuat Yukio semakin khawatir dengan kondisinya. Yukio berusaha menenangkannya, tapi sia-sia.

"Oi, Okumura! Malam-malam begini kenapa berisik seka ... li." Tenggorokan Suguro tercekat saat melihat Rin yang terlihat menyedihkan dengan segala rasa takut yang tergambar di wajah pucatnya. Saat yang lain tiba di kamar Rin dan Yukio, hal yang sama mereka rasakan saat melihat Rin yang mencengkram pakaian saudaranya, satu-satunya orang yang ia percaya saat ini.

"Rin ..." Shiemi mencoba mendekati Rin, yang malah menunjukkan rasa takut luar biasa padanya. Izumo menahan tangan Shiemi, mencegahnya mendekati pemuda itu.

Rin terlihat benar-benar ketakutan kali ini. Ia takut kepada teman-temannya. Ia takut mereka akan menyakitinya lagi. Ia takut mereka akan menarik Yukio pergi darinya.

"Pergi," ucap Rin hampir tak terdengar.

Tubuh Rin gemetaran hebat. Satu tangannya berusaha menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang basah karena air mata, dan tangannya yang lain mencengkram baju Yukio. Merasa hancur, Yukio menarik Rin ke dadanya, memeluknya erat. Ia mengelus punggung kakaknya yang dibanjiri keringat dengan tangan kanannya, dan mengelus rambutnya dengan tangan lain.

"Tenanglah Rin, mereka tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau aman di sini, bersamaku." Yukio mendengar isak tangis Rin yang terdengar pilu. Hatinya semakin hancur mendengarnya.

Shura yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung, memberi isyarat kepada murid-muridnya untuk kembali ke kamar penginapan mereka masing-masing. Dengan pikiran yang campur aduk, para Exwire itu kembali ke ruangannya.

"Yukio." Shura menatap Yukio yang masih memeluk saudaranya. Yukio mengerti maksud wanita itu.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kakakku, Shura." Yukio terdiam sebentar. "Kita bicarakan ini besok. Aku punya banyak hal yang harus aku tanyakan padamu."

Shura mengangguk mengerti, kemudian beranjak pergi dari hadapan dua kembar bersaudara itu. "Jaga dia, Yukio," ucapnya sembari menutup pintu geser.

 _Pasti._

Yukio terus menenangkan Rin yang tak henti-hentinya menangis. Ia tidak pernah melihat kakaknya menangis, bahkan saat mereka kecil sekalipun. Kakaknya yang kuat dan selalu ceria, kini hancur dan ketakutan. Iblis itu merenggut semuanya dari Rin. Sang kakak yang selalu ia gambarkan sebagai sosok berkekuatan baja—kuat, kokoh, dan tak pernah goyah, berubah menjadi kaca dalam waktu satu hari. Dan kaca itu, kini hancur berkeping-keping.

Yukio melihat bahu Rin yang masih gemetaran. "Tenanglah, aku di sini, aku akan selalu bersamamu, _nii-san_."

Tidak lama, Rin jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan saudaranya.

 _Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu,_ nii-san _._

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Setelah beberapa bulan hiatus, aku kembali dengan cerita ini. Kuharap, kalian yang membaca akan menyukainya dan bersedia meninggalkan jejak, memberi komentar, kritik, dan saran yang membangun C:**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di** _ **chapter**_ **selanjutnya!**


End file.
